The present invention relates, in general, to a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a convertible automobile, referred to hereinafter as “convertible”.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Although convertibles are typically derived of production vehicles, their body still is designed with numerous modifications to satisfy prescribed safety regulations. Despite various reinforcements, convertibles are inferior as far as safety is concerned because the absence of a hard roof and the connection to the vehicle body necessarily diminish stability and rigidity. Traditionally, convertibles have canvas tops with a foldable support structure which includes metal sections that are articulated to one another and covered by a canvas. Increasingly popular is the use of foldable roofs or tops which also include a foldable support structure of metal sections to support the convertible top of sheet metal.
German Pat. No. DE 101 34 439 C2 describes a convertible with a top having a foldable support structure made of metal sections which are articulated to one another. The metal sections are made by an internal high pressure forming process. German patent publication no. DE 101 62 441 A1 describes a process for making vehicle body components through a hot forming process by way of internal high pressure forming. In general, hot forming is a typical process used for making vehicle body parts, as, for example, also described in German patent publication no. DE 199 02 655 A1.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved convertible exhibiting superior stability and safety.